Crewman Alexbememe's Research/Discovery Journal
Introduction This journal acts as a way of keeping track of both in-character "planetary exploration" and on-ship research. Future co-op expeditions are something I hope we could arrange. Exploration #1 (Aurdovi) "...log date #20082016, t equal -00:15:00 to launch. This is my first proper solitary expedition. I know for a fact that I should not be in my spaceship alone. I have, however, decided to conduct my very own biochemical-scoped expedition in hopes of finding traces of bacteria and, even better, specimen-bacteria symbiosis in terms of what we could describe as cellular breathing. Several rations of food, water and medical supplies have been packed into the ship's inventory. I will continue logging once on terra firma." [Static noises] "...t equal +00:09:46, I have safely breached Aurdovi's atmosphere and landed. The bone-chilling cold is making my injury act up. Swallowing a couple of painkillers will do the trick, hopefully. My plan consists of: #Approach a pack of Annkiiylopes; #Interact with them in a positive manner to obtain their trust; #Analyze their byproducts and the oxide elements they seem to consume in search of any traces of bacteria; #Hopefully manage to find something. I'll update the log later on. Wish me luck." [The log ends abruptly.] The new log is loaded, and as it comes to life, a faint brushing sound can be heard. It is soon interrupted by Alex's voice. "Log date #21082016, t equal +26:36:23 since arrival. An entire day has passes since I've been missing from the Discovery. ''I hope nobody gets too worried; I did leave a message on my desk, though. Anyways, the search has been quite fruitful. Annkiiylopes are fairly common on Aurdovi, and the abundance of oxide elements such as zinc found on plants allowed me to get close to a small pack in no time." More rustling is heard. "As of now, I'm looking through my bag to find my painkillers. The wound hasn't been that much of a problem, thankfully. I have, also, found out several species of bacteria which will need further classification and study. See you in a bit." '[The log ends here.]' The next log appears to be the last one of the Aurdovi series. "Log date #22082016, t equal +51:53:04. This is the third and last day on this Aurdovi expedition, and I'm thrilled to announce I've managed to obtain extensive information about both Annkiiylopes' and Widowers' intestinal fauna! The closest encounter with the latter almost resulted in me losing my life, but the data obtained is far more important. I'll return to the ''Discovery ''and update both of their files stat-" Alex's voice stops, as faint brushing is heard. "...what was that? Wait, is that- OH BLAZES WH-" [''Alex appears to scream in another language, a loud THUD is heard after his boltcaster is unloaded on something.] Steps can be heard approaching the log recorder. "...stupid Widower, making me throw my recorder like that... This is the last time I deal with such a stupid planet. The labs' are my favorite anyways." Alex grumbles some more, and then ends the log. It then comes back to life once more. "...t equal +52:09.28, I've docked in the Discovery ''and safely reached my desk. My leg is hurting, but at least I have some data to upload. I just hope Captain Seri doesn't scold me for my foolishness..." '[The Aurdovi logs end here.]''' Category:NMS Wikia Crew